


Melted Chocolate

by TKDgirlAlyssa



Series: 30-Day OTP NSFW Challenge: DaveJake [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDgirlAlyssa/pseuds/TKDgirlAlyssa
Summary: As he holds you in his arms and his warm, smooth skin touches yours, all you can think about is just how dearly you love this man.For the 30-Day OTP NSFW Challenge.Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)





	Melted Chocolate

You wake up to the feeling of fingers running through your hair, almost like someone’s petting you. In the haze of sleep, you hum softly and move closer to the boy sharing the bed with you. Your eyes remain shut. You struggle for a moment to remember why he’s here, and then your mind helpfully supplies the thought. Ah, that’s right. He was spending the night after a stressful day of college. You had nearly had a breakdown, while he held you and kissed you and told you that everything was going to be fine.

He’s still holding you, even after you had fallen asleep, and you mentally thank him for still being there. You two had immediately climbed into your bed once he has arrived, and he simply let you listen to his heartbeat as you rested your head on his chest. He’s so warm.

You blink your eyes open. Huh. You’re facing the window. It’s barely dawn, the first hints of sunlight dancing across the carpeted floor. You sigh softly and tilt your head up to look at Jake to find his emerald green eyes gazing down at you. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to their vivid hue. Not that you’d want to, though. It contrasts beautifully with the dark tan of his skin. He smiles with that stupidly attractive face of his and whispers, “Good morning, love.” You feel more than see the lips pressed to your forehead, and it makes you smile. 

You don’t know what the hell you did to deserve this man as your boyfriend. You just know that you’re beyond grateful for everything about him.

It takes you a moment to realize that Jake is shirtless. You lightly run your pale hand over his skin, almost reverently. It’s so dark and warm and smooth that it might as well be melted chocolate. You find his legs with yours and discover that he isn’t clothed below the waist, either. He chuckles softly. “Sorry, it got a bit stuffy under the blankets.” You kind of agree with him. It’s hot in here. You don’t want to move, but you do anyways, separating from him so that you can join him in the naked club. You lift your arms up to tug your shirt over your head. You unceremoniously drop it on the floor before you replace yourself with Jake. Ah, that’s better. Your mind then says “fuck it” and you reach down to tug off the rest of your clothes. They join the shirt on the carpet. 

You cuddle closer to him, tangling your legs with his, and he seems to have no complaints by the way his arms come to wrap around you. You’re just close enough to his head that you lean up and press a kiss to his jaw. You can’t quite reach his lips. You’re a lot shorter than him, and it infuriates you to no end. Even worse, Jake loves to tease you about it. Like now, when Jake cheekily grins and tilts his head down. “What’s wrong, Strider? Can’t you reach me?”

You can’t help the groan as you gently slap his shoulder. Its not nearly enough to even hurt, and you roll your eyes at his huff of laughter. You murmur, “Screw you, Jake,” before you shuffle slightly and shut him up with a kiss, right on the lips. It only lasts a moment, but it’s enough to do the trick. You settle back down, nuzzling your face into his neck. You press your lips to the skin there. He seems to appreciate it, with the contented hum that follows. You eloquently reply with a yawn.

Jake smile slips as he pulls you closer. His eyes flutter shut and you watch his peaceful face for a moment. You can feel that, just like you, he isn’t wearing anything. It’s so nice. You could do this forever if you didn’t have responsibilities to tend to. It’s tempting, just like chocolate. You decide to indulge in it for a while longer, feeling the unrelenting pull of sleep at the back of your mind. Jake’s breathing has already slowed, anyways.

Your blood red eyes slip shut. As he holds you in his arms and his warm, smooth skin touches yours, all you can think about is just how dearly you love this man. You fall asleep in the middle of thanking every deity that will listen for the blessing that is Jake English.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here, so I decided to ease myself into the community with a challenge. Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated.


End file.
